


Vampire Problems (JeanMarco)

by Fanbulance_Alert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jean can be stubborn, M/M, Marco is quite mad ._., Vampire Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbulance_Alert/pseuds/Fanbulance_Alert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean pisses off the most patient and forgiving man on Earth and has to find a way to make Marco forgive him. Marco has no problems using Jean's vampire weaknesses against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Problems (JeanMarco)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have an Ereri version of this. I wrote this one first and have been hoarding it. But since it is my favorite freckled man's birthday I have decided to share. Enjoy!

Jean Kirstein was not someone who “screwed up”, “messed up”, “fucked up” or anything thereof. So when he and Marco arrived home and the freckled boy stormed inside without so much as a glance towards Jean, he knew something was wrong. Usually Marco would close the passenger door of their car, walk around the car and give Jean a quick kiss then lace their fingers and they would walk inside their house together. Now, I’m sure you’re wondering just what it is that Jean did to piss Marco off so much. Well, the answer is nothing. And Jean would stick to that mentality. Making his way inside, Jean caught a glimpse of the brunet going up the stairs towards the kitchen.

“Marco..?” No reply. Jean moved upstairs and stood in the doorway to see Marco angrily washing dishes.

“Marco, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like, Jean?” was the snapped response. Jean rolled his eyes.

“Why’re you so mad?” That was probably the worst thing Jean could have said because Marco then slammed the plastic plate in his hands down and spun around to face Jean.

“Why am I so mad? I don't know, Jean, why do you think I’m mad? Could it have something to do with the way you treated my best friend since I was in diapers? Who, by the way, I haven’t seen for a year! I spent hours, **hours** , telling Thomas how great you were only to have you act like a grade ‘A’ dick to him for NO reason. So, I don’t know, Jean, why am I so mad?” Jean crossed his arms and scoffed.

“You’re seriously blaming me for that? Did you see the way he was looking at you and the way he was all over you? There’s no way he thinks of you just as a friend.” Marco’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you serious right now? You acted like a huge asshole because you were jealous?”

“Wha-? I was not jealous, Marco. I’m just not blind. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you.” Marco grabbed a towel from the counter to dry his hands with more force than was necessarily needed.

“We haven’t seen each other in a year, Jean! Of course he was happy to see me. I was-“ Jean interrupted before Marco could finish.

“I wasn’t jealous.” Marco scoffed.

“I’m human, Jean, not stupid. You may be a vampire but you’re still a horrible liar.” Jean’s eyes widened slightly.

“I’m not jealous of that prick.” Marco threw the towel back onto the counter and stormed past Jean.

“You’re sleeping on the couch.”

“What?! Marco, that’s not fair!” Jean was answered by the slamming of their bedroom door. Grumbling to himself about that asshole, who was totally to blame by the way, Jean made his way down the stairs and sullenly flopped down on the uncomfortable couch to sleep.

“Been alive for five hundred years and never met anyone as stick assed and idiotic as that asshole. Thinks he can get away with the way he looks at Marco. Hah! I'm not gonna let that ass get away with that.” The Next morning Jean woke up with a dull ache in his neck and a crick in his back. He heard the telltale sounds of Marco making his morning tea but didn’t smell coffee brewing. Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, Jean stumbled his way to the kitchen.

“Mornin’ babe.” Marco’s greeting was to slam the lid onto his travel mug. Jean moved closer and tried to give Marco a kiss only to freeze.

“What are those?” Marco raised an eyebrow and hummed.

“What is what?” Jean scowled and moved back.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about, Marco.” Marco shrugged one shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jean’s scowl deepened.

“I’m talking about that **silver** in your face.”

“Oh,” Marco had put in sterling silver lip and eyebrow piercings in place of the plastic ones he usually wore.

“I hadn’t even noticed.” Marco finished in a voice that said he very well had noticed. Jean slumped against the counter, looking like a kicked puppy.

“And you didn’t make coffee, either?” Marco made his way to the kitchen doorway.

“No. I’m leaving for work.” Jean straightened up.

“Wait, seriously. I don’t even get a kiss?” Marco looked over his shoulder and jutted his bottom lip out slightly to show more of the metal piercing.

“Do you want one?”

“Not while you’re wearing those **things** ” Marco shrugged.

“Then I guess that answers you’re question.” Jean jumped slightly at the front door slamming closed more forcefully than he even knew it could.

“Maybe he just needs some time to cool off. Shit. It’s too early for this and I don’t have coffee.” Jean huffed grumpily and flipped the coffee machine on then headed for the shower. He was already going to be late, might as well be clean and late.

After a rough day at work Jean opened the front door and stood there for a minute. No Marco to greet him at the door today.

“Marco?” Silence. Jean huffed out a quiet “Damn.” And made his way to the dining room, where Marco was doing some paperwork for his job.

“Marco, I’m home.”

“Welcome home.” Was Marco’s monotone reply. Jean glanced around trying to think of what to say. Glancing toward the kitchen he opened his mouth before he could really think about it.

“What’s for dinner?” Marco’s shoulders tensed slightly.

“Italian.”

“Marcoooo. C’moooooon. Are you still mad?” Marco shoved his chair away from the table and turned to glare at the blond.

“Yes. Jean, I’m still mad.” Jean raised his hands.

“What will it take for you to not be mad?”

“Seriously, Jean?”

“What?” Marco shook his head and grabbed his phone and wallet from the table.

“Where are you going?”

“To get dinner. The Italian restaurant should still be open.”

“I don’t see why you’re still so mad.” Marco rounded on Jean.

“How about the fact that you haven’t even apologized. The fact that you don’t see anything wrong with what you did.”

“That’s it? Fine, Marco, I’m sorry. Okay?”

“No, Jean, it’s not okay because you’re not really sorry. If you were really sorry you would have apologized before. And besides, I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Thomas was really excited to meet you and now he thinks you hate him.”

“I don’t hate him. I just hate the way he was looking at you and how he was all over you.”

“We haven’t seen each other for a year. Of course he was excited to see me. He’s my best friend.”

“I thought I was your best friend.” Marco closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

“There’s a difference between my best friend who’s also my boyfriend and my best friend who I’ve known my whole life.”

“Who would you choose, then?” Marco’s eyes shot open to glare at Jean.

“That’s not fair, Jean. I care about both of you a lot. You can’t expect me to be able to choose between the two most important people in my life.” Jean scoffed.

“Marco, I’ve been alive a lot longer than you have. I’ve had to choose between important people in my life before.” Marco shook his head.

“Then you should know how unfair it is to ask me to choose. I’m going out.”

“When will you be back?”

“Don’t know. Don’t wait up.” Jean ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. Another night on the stone hard couch it is then. The next morning Jean woke up to a silent house, no rustling in the kitchen to signify Marco making his tea or Jean’s coffee. Jean wandered into the kitchen. No note from Marco on the fridge. Sighing, Jean flipped the coffee machine on and slumped against the counter, trying not to fall asleep again. Once Jean had coffee in his system he began worrying about Marco. Had he even come home? Was he okay? Was he hurt? So Jean did the only thing he could think to do and blew up Marco’s phone with calls and texts asking where he was and if he was okay. He received a text from Marco saying he was at work after the 38th text asking where he was. Jean shook his head and rubbed his face violently.

“This is getting ridiculous.” Jean poured coffee into a travel mug and left for work. Upon arriving at the Comic book store he worked at Jean was greeted by Connie.

“You look like shit, man.” Jean scowled.

“Thanks.” Connie chuckled.

“So, what’s got your panties in a bunch?” Jean clocked in and took a long drink of his coffee, stalling for time, but Connie was nothing if not persistent. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time in that day alone Jean sat his coffee down and played with his fingers.

“Marco may or may not be mad at me.” Connie raised his eyebrows.

“Wow. You must’ve really fucked up to make Freckled Jesus mad.” Jean glowered at Connie which only served to make him laugh.

“Hey, man, no need to shoot daggers my way. I’m not the one who pissed off the most patient and forgiving man on earth.” Jean huffed and snatched up his coffee.

“If you’re not going to help then stop talking.” Connie only chuckled again.

“Alright, alright. I think I can help. Here.” Connie shoved a piece of paper into Jean’s hands. Jean looked suspiciously at Connie then at the paper as if daring it to be a prank.

“What is this?” Jean’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“A carnival?” Connie nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, man! The carnival’s been in town this whole week and tonight is the last night. Sasha and I went earlier this week and we were going to go again tonight but Sash has a big test coming up in one of her classes and is flipping out. Apparently her professor is out to get her or something, so I’m going to help her study tonight. I still have the tickets though, so I’ll let you have them.” Jean’s eyes shot up to meet Connie’s.

“Really?” Connie grinned at the hopeful look in Jean’s eyes.

“Yeah, man. Here.” Connie pulled his wallet out to grab the tickets and hand them to Jean. Jean looked at Connie’s outstretched hand, eyeing the tickets.

“What’s the catch?” Connie quirked an eyebrow

“There’s no catch, broski.” Jean narrowed his eyes making Connie sigh and shake his head.

“Look, dude, I care about Marco and you’re a hopeless idiot. If I don’t help you out, Marco will never forgive you. So take the tickets and try not to screw up the only good thing you’ve got going for you, ya?” Jean rolled his eyes and snatched the tickets from Connie then made his way to the back to start sorting through new shipment arrivals. After work Jean made his way quickly home with a slight spring in his step. This was it, finally a way to make Marco forgive him. Marco loved this kind of stuff. He couldn't get enough of it. Jean opened the front door to an empty foyer but didn’t dwell on it.

“Marco, where ya at?” A quiet, mumbled, reply came from the dining room. Jean took the stairs two at a time to find Marco sat at the table, doing paperwork again.

“How was your day?” Marco shrugged.

“Fine.” Jean sighed quietly.

“Marco, I know you’re still mad at me but I really want to make it up to you.” freckled hands stilled. That got his attention.

“I want to take you somewhere tonight.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I have a lot of paperwork to do toni-“

“Please, Marco. Pleeaasse?” Marco must have heard the desperation in Jean’s voice because he sighed and pushed away from the table.

“When are we leaving?” Jean perked up slightly.

“As soon as you have your shoes on.” Jean grinned at Marco’s back as he made his way to their room to put his shoes on. Finally, things were going to be okay. Or so he thought. Sitting in the carnivals parking lot Jean began questioning his decision.

“The carnival?”

“Yes!”

“Are you serious?”

“…Yes..?” Marco gave Jean a look that said he wasn’t impressed. Jean floundered.

“But you love this kind of stuff.” Marco quirked an eyebrow.

“And what “stuff” would that be?”

“Y-y’know. Like rides and games and stuff.”

“Stuff.”

“Marco, please. I’m trying here. I really am.” Marco shook his head slightly and got out of the car. Jean sighed in relief before getting out and following Marco. Jean tried to grab Marco’s hand but snatched his hand away when he felt something burn his it. Marco put his hands in his pockets but not before Jean saw the silver rings he had on. This was going to be harder than Jean thought.

“So, what would you like to do first?” Marco looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Hmm. I know the perfect thing to do.”

Jean knew Marco was still mad, but this was ridiculous.

“How long are we going to stay here?” Marco merely shrugged.

“I think the Hall of Mirrors is fun.” Jean huffed and watched Marco’s lone reflection as it move across the mirrors. Jean crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

“Okay, Marco, I get it. I know I fucked up.” Marco turned to face Jean.

“I don’t think you do get it.”

“I do, Marco. I get it. I shouldn’t have been such a dick. I know that. I’m sorry, okay? I am.” Marco stared at Jean for a long silent moment.

“What I want to know is, why? Why’d you get Jealous over Thomas?”

“I- I was not jealous!” Marco scoffed.

“Right. So you acted like that for no reason, whatsoever?” Jean’s eyes widened as he quickly moved toward Marco.

“I- Marco, wait, I-“

“Why is it so hard to admit that you were jealous? I told you before, I’m not stupid. You know what jealousy means? Insecurity. Do you trust me that little? That you think someone else is going to get between us? Do you think-“

“Dammit!” Jean punched one of the mirrors, watching the spider web marks spread across it as it shattered. Marco jumped back, eyes wide. Jean kept his eyes on his hand, where glass dust sat on his knuckles.

“I just- When he-“ Jean licked his lips and swallowed the lump beginning to form in his throat.

“He’s known you so much longer than I have and you two have all these inside jokes that I don’t understand. And he kept hugging you and taking all those selfies with you, which I'll never be able to do. Then I- I started thinking about how well you two got along and he’s nice while I’m an asshole and it pissed me off because I realized he makes you happier than I do or ever could, but that’s all I want, to make you happy!” Marco took a step forward and spoke quietly.

“Jean? Is that what you really think?” Jean nodded but refused to look up.

“Oh, Jean. Thomas doesn’t make me happier than you do. No one does. And Thomas and I could never be in a relationship. For one thing he’s as straight as an arrow. He has a girlfriend who he’s been dating for almost three years now. We tried rooming together our freshman year of college and it almost ended our friendship. Thomas and I are strictly friends.” When Jean still didn’t look up Marco moved next to him and placed a hand on Jean’s cheek. Jean winced and hissed in pain, jerking away from Marco’s hand. Marco’s hand darted back.

“Shoot, sorry! I forgot I had the silver rings on.” Marco took the rings off and shoved it into his pocket. Jean shook his head.

“It’s okay. I deserved it. But..” Jean finally met Marco’s eyes.

“Will you take the other stuff off?” Marco chuckled and took out the other piercings. Jean visibly relaxed and moved forward to claim Marco’s lips but was stopped by a freckled hand on his chest.

“I’m still upset and tomorrow you will apologize to Thomas.” Jean’s bottom lip jutted out.

“But-“

“That’s nonnegotiable, Jean.” Marco gave the blond a warning look.

“Fine. I’ll apologize to him tomorrow.” Marco smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Jean’s lips.

“Now, let’s get out of here before we get blamed for the mirror." Jean smiled sheepishly.

“But, I am to blame for it.” Marco shrugged and laced their fingers together.

“No one has to know that.” With that Marco pulled Jean out of the Hall of Mirrors and the pair ran to the other side of the carnival grounds. When the duo finally stopped they were out of breath and laughing. Jean wrapped his arms around Marco and buried his face in the crook of the brunet’s neck, breathing in his scent. Marco laughed and returned the embrace making Jean hum.

“I do believe I've been a bad influence on you, Marco.” Marco laughed and buried a hand in Jean’s hair, rubbing his head and making the blond practically purr.

"C'mere you goober." Jean leaned up and kissed Marco deeply as if he hadn’t seen the brunet for months. Marco’s hand gripped the blond’s hair in a harder grasp and pulled him closer. Jean nipped and licked at Marco’s bottom lip until the brunet opened his mouth to allow entry. Jean gave a low moan as he explored the brunet’s mouth as if for the first time. His hands gripped Marco’s hips tightly enough to leave small bruises. Jean couldn’t have been happier than in that moment and nothing would ruin it. Well, except for the lady that was suddenly yelling at them for the inappropriate behavior and how they were corrupting her kids. Marco turned bright pink and pulled away from Jean as if he’d been shocked. Jean growled quietly and turned to glower at the lady who was now pointing a finger at Marco.

“You should be ashamed of yourself! If you can’t keep it appropriate for children then you shouldn’t be here!” Marco floundered under her glare.

“W-we’re really sorry.”

“You should be!” Jean’s felt his teeth threatening to pop out. How dare she talk to Marco that way.

“Hey, shut up!” The lady looked like she was about to have an aneurysm. Marco pulled Jean harshly behind him and put one hand up in surrender towards the lady.

“I’m sorry, he didn’t mean it. We’re leaving now.” Marco started pushing Jean in the direction away from the lady.

“Move, Jean.” The lady continued to shout at them until they were out of sight then Marco turned to glare at Jean but there was no real anger in it.

“I can’t believe you said that to her.” Jean shrugged.

“She shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” Marco shook his head and chuckled. Jean laughed and hugged Marco again.

“So, do you want to do anything else here, or do you want to head home early.” Jean waggled his eyebrows suggestively making Marco narrow his eyes slightly.

“Behave. Let’s hang out here for a while. This is the last night and we really haven’t done much." Jean pouted slightly as Marco untangled himself from the blond’s arms.

“Besides” Marco’s voice was playful.

“maybe we can get stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel...” Jean perked up at Marco’s coy smile and immediately grabbed the brunet’s hand, leading the way to the Ferris wheel with a laughing Marco in tow.


End file.
